Enferma de Amor
by IchiLoveRuki
Summary: Rukia se enferma y Ichigo sabe una forma de como curarla...Lemmon O/O


_**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo no me pertenecen…..!**_

_**Es mi primer F**__**ic, en realidad yo he hecho los famosos chatrooms de youtube, pero no es lo mismo…!**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo… :D**_

**Enferma de Amor…!**

Era una tarde tranquila en la casa de los Kurosaki, pero algo no andaba bien.

**-¡aaachuuuu!**

-**es un hecho Rukia-chan** **esta resfriada,** le dijo Isshin mientras le quitaba el termómetro de la boca.-**Tiene que quedarte aquí descansando para que se te baje esa fiebre que tienes**, le decía mientras le ponía un paño húmedo en la frente.

-**yo no quiero quedarme acostada todo el día**, se quejo la pelinegra mientras trataba de levantarse**,- tengo cosas importantes que hacer.**

**-¡****lo siento Rukia-chan!, pero en la condición que estas dudo que puedas estar de pie,** le decía mientras la acostaba de nuevo**.- Los cosas que tengas que hacer pueden esperar, por ahora trata de descansar y de recuperarte, **le decía mientras la volvía a costar.

**-¡cof, cof!**** ¡Está bien!,** le dijo la pelinegra mientras tosía**, -puedes decirle a Ichigo que venga un momento.**

-**mi tercera hija quiera estar bien acompañada,** le decía mientras ponía su dedo índice en la frente, **-ya te busco al miserable de mi hijo**, le dijo mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar, por lo que Rukia le salió una gotita de sudor estilo anime. Isshin al salir de la habitación donde estaba Rukia, vio a Ichigo que estaba afuera de este.

**-¡IIICHIIIGOOO!**, gritaba Isshin mientras trataba de darle una patada voladora, por lo que Ichigo lo esquiva, se trepa encima de su padre flexionándole hacia atrás la pierna derecha hasta ya no poder. **– ¡Temme! ¿Cuándo te vas a comportar como un padre normal?**, le gritaba el peli naranja mientras seguía flexionándole la pierna hacia atrás con una venita brota en la sien**. –Buen trabajo hijo mío, ya no tengo más nada que enseñarte, **le decía Isshin mientras le daba al piso con sus puños por el dolor, **-Solo quería decirte que Rukia-chan tiene un resfriado y quiere verte**, le decía mientras seguía dándole al piso por el dolor. **-¿Rukia esta resfriada?**, le pregunto el peli naranja mientras soltaba la pierna de su padre. –**Ire a verla**, decía mientras se levantaba de la espalda de su padre. **–Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo mío, ve donde Rukia-chan y quítale ese resfriado que tiene**, le decía a Ichigo mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos con el codo por lo que Ichigo lo patea por las escaleras, haciendo que Isshin pareciera una bola bajando rápidamente. Cuando termina con la típica pelea con su padre el peli naranja se dirige hacia la habitación donde estaba Rukia. Cuando entra ve a la peli negra sentada en la cama.

**- el viejo me dijo que estas resfriada ¿cómo te sientes?** le pregunto el peli naranja mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. **– ¿Cómo crees que me siento idiota?**

**-¡oye!, enana del demonio solo estoy preguntado como estas y me sales con esta actitud****.**

**-acaso la fresita está preocupado por mí**, le decía la peli negra con la voz falsa que tanto odia Ichigo.

-**¡temme! sabes que odio esa vocecita, el viejo me dijo que estabas enferma, pero yo te veo perfectamente bien, **dijo el peli naranja mientras le salían venas brotadas.- **y no estoy preocupado por enana como tú.**

**-¿AQUIEN LE DICES ENANA, FRESA?,** le grito la peli negra mientras le tiraba con una almohada a Ichigo, haciendo que este se callera de la cama. **–ERES UNA INSORPOTABLE ENANA DEL DEMONIO,** grito Ichigo mientras se levantaba del piso.

**-¡YO INSORPOTABLE, QUE ME DICES D****E TI! ¡cof, cof!**

**-¡ya tranquilízate!, estas enferma tienes que descansar y no agitarte**, le decía el peli naranja mientras trataba de acostarla de nuevo.

**-¡maldita sea! Por tu culpa me duele la cabeza**, le dijo la pelinegra ya tranquilizándose y sobándose la cabeza**. – no es mi culpa, que te hayas agitado,** le decía el peli naranja mientras le ponía un paño húmedo en la frente.

–**El viejo me dijo que querías verme.**

**-¡cierto! Solo quería decirte mientras yo esté enferma, tienes que encargarte de los hollows ****tú solo.**

**-¡olvídalo, no iré!,** le dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos

**-¿Por qué no?Tienes que encargarte de los hollows!, le** reclamaba la peli negra.

**-no te voy a dejar sola mientras tu estas aquí enferma**, le decía Ichigo mirando hacia otro lado

–**pero Ichigo, ¿Quién se va a encargar de los hollows si tu estas aquí?**

-**de los hollows que se encargue el sujeto del afro**.

**-pero…**

- ¡**ya basta Rukia,! Me importa más tú que los hollows, te dije que te cuidaría** le dijo Ichigo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojo y rápido se levanto de la cama para irse del cuarto. –**solo descansa quieres,** le dijo mientras estaba a punto de abrir la puerta,

**-¡Ichig****o, gracias!,** le dijo Rukia, antes de que Ichigo se fuera y acomodándose en la cama para dormirse. **–no hay de que enana.**

Saliendo de la habitación..!

**-Ichi-nii, le traje un poco de comida a Rukia-cha****n,** le dijo la tierna Yuzu mientras sostenía una bandeja con comida.

**-lo siento Yuzu, pero Rukia ya se durmió, se lo das mas después.**

**-¿Tan mal se siente?,** le pregunto Karin.

– **No se preocupen tanto, niñas solo tiene un resfriado, **le contesto su padre.-**Ahora vayan a vestirse para irnos. **

**-¿para dónde van?****, **pregunto Ichigo

**-pap****a, nos prometió que nos llevaría al cine hoy**, le contesto Karin.

-**Pero Rukia-chan enfermo, ahora no se si ir**, le dijo preocupada Yuzu.

**-no se preocupen yo me quedare con Rukia cuidándola.**

**-**0-

Tiempo después….

**-bueno hijo mío, ya nos vamos**, le dijo Isshin ya parado en la puerta, sosteniendo un abrigo. **– Les deje comida en el microondas por si les da hambre**, le dijo Yuzu.

-**y otra cosa hijo mío, no quiero que le hagas cosas pervertidas a mi tercera hija mientras, no estemos, **le dijo Isshin mientras ponía su dedo índice en la frente **– pero aquí entre nosotros, nos vamos a tardar en venir,** le dijo alzando su dedo pulgar. Lo que ocasiono que Ichigo lo golpeara fuertemente ocasionado que este le sangrara la nariz.

**-acaso no te avergüenzas a que me digas eso, viejo pervertido**.

**-no es vergonzoso hijo mío,** le dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz **– pero no quiero que te protejas porque quiero nietos.** Esto ocasiono que Ichigo le diera de nuevo en la nariz.

**-¡Oh! Masaki ****tu hijo no quiere darnos nietos,** dijo Isshin mientras se recostaba en el poster de Masaki.

**-****¿¡qué haces hablando estupideces, acaso no entiendes que no!** ,gritaba Ichigo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

**-****¡podemos irnos ya!**, dijo impaciente Karin

**-¡cierto! Nos vemos, pero muy tarde hijo mío**, le dijo Isshin saliendo de la puerta y guiñándole un ojo.

**-¡COMO LO DESTESTO!****, **gruño Ichigo.

-0-

El padre y las hermanas de Ichigo se fueron para el cine. Ichigo y Rukia estaban solos en la casa. Ichigo cumplió su promesa y no fue a matar a ningún hollow y se quedo en casa para a cuidar a Rukia. Los minutos pasaban e Ichigo estaba en la sala viendo televisión, hasta que se sintió que debería de chequear a Rukia a ver si necesitaba algo. Cuando Ichigo entra a la habitación ve a Rukia a dormida, las luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto, la piel de Rukia se veía blanca y brillante por la luz, Ichigo se fue acercando poco a poco a la cama.

"**no sé por qué, pero no me había dado de cuenta que Rukia es bastante hermosa",** pensaba el chico mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Rukia y poco a poco fue bajando hasta quedar sus labios casi juntos a los de ella, cuando se da cuenta de los cerca que estaba y lo que iba hacer se levanta rápidamente, **"¿qué iba hacer? ¿Por qué iba a besarla?"** pensaba el peli naranja mientras tenia su mano en la boca.

**-¡Ichigo! ¿Por qué estás aquí?**, le pregunto la pelinegra despertando de su sueño

-**nada solo venia a ver como seguías, pero ya me voy**, le decía el peli naranja todo nervioso y acercándose a la puerta para irse.

-¡**no te vayas! ¿Por qué te vas?**

-**para que puedas descansar, por supuesto**

**-pero, no te vayas**, le suplico la peli negra, **-quédate aquí conmigo hasta que me vuelva a dormir.**

**-¡e…****está bien!,** le respondió Ichigo nervioso no creía que Rukia le estaba pidiendo tal cosa, Rukia la Rukia que él conocía la fuerte, la que no se dejaba dominar por nadie, le está pidiendo que se quede con ella**.- ¿y eso que me pides que me quede contigo?, **le pregunto intrigado,-¡**no lose!, sentí que deberías estar aquí a mi lado**, le contesto Rukia -¡**demonios!, el resfriado me hace vulnerable, no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo**, decía mientras se escondía debajo de las sabanas para que Ichigo no la viera que estaba sonrojada. Ichigo se dio cuenta que Rukia estaba sonrojada, por lo que una risa se le dibuja al rostro.

**-no te preocupes,** le decía mientras quitaba las sabanas que estaban en la cara de Rukia**-¿cómo te sientes?, **le preguntaba mientras ponía su mano en la frente de Rukia.

-**pues todavía tengo tos, me duele la cabeza y parece que mi fiebre esta aumentando.**

**-si quieres, yo te puedo ayudar,** le decía este con una voz maliciosa

**-¡enserio!**** ¿Cómo? **, le pregunto Rukia bien ingenua, sin darse cuenta del tono de voz de Ichigo.

**-solo tienes que sudar**

**-¿¡sudar!**, pergunto la peli negra con cara de duda.

**-¡si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a sudar!****,** le decía este mientras se acercaba a Rukia para darle un beso que ni la misma Rukia se lo esperaba. Ichigo podía sentir su lengua junto a la de ella, una guerra de lenguas se formo dentro de sus bocas, y pequeños jadeos se escapaban. Rukia acariciaba el cabello de Ichigo mientras lo besaba, hasta que se percato de lo que estaba haciendo, y lo empujo fuera de su boca**.-¿¡qué demonios estás haciendo!** , le pregunto Rukia con las mejillas coloradas y tocando sus labios – **¡acabas de besarme!**

**-sí y lo volveré hacer, **le dijo Ichigo mientras la agarraba por el rosto y comenzó a besarla de nuevo con pasión**, -Ichi**, trataba de hablarle pero era callado por los besos de Ichigo. **– ¡callate, enana solo déjate llevar!** , le susurro Ichigo con una voz sensual que hizo que Rukia se estremeciera. –**Ichigo no me siento bien para hacer esto**, le dijo la pelinegra.-**que mal mientes enana porque tú me dices una cosa pero tu cuerpo me dice otra. Tú me deseas como yo te deseo a ti**, le dijo Ichigo mientras volvía a devorar los labios de esta "**maldito niñato, ¿Quién se cree que es? ** **De lo débil que estoy no puedo quitármelo de encima"** pensaba la peli negra **"demonios se siente tan bien". ** Ichigo y Rukia se besaban con pasión, los cuerpos de ambos se calentaban, ambos cuerpos necesitaban estar unidos, los dos estaban completamente excitados. La respiración de ambos se aceleraba, sus latidos se hacían más fuertes, parece que el deseo y la pasión que ellos experimentaban por fin fueron sacados de un encierro. Ichigo no podía creer que la chica que el besaba y acariciaba era su amiga, su compañera de lucha, la enana, la chica que ahora mismo no la está viendo como una amiga sino como la una mujer sexy, la mujer que con la que sonaba y amaba. Rukia tampoco podía creer que al que estaba besando era a la fresa, su mejor amigo, su atracción por él había cambiado ya no lo veía como su amigo ahora lo veía como un hombre sexy con cuerpo escultural de quien se había enamorado pero que no se lo había dicho nunca hasta ahora.

Ichigo empezó a meter su mano debajo de la camisa de Rukia, y empezó a sobarle con su pulgar el pezón, provocándole gemidos a la pequeña peli negra, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el pezón con la otra le sobaba con posesión el muslo. Rukia podía sentir claramente la erección de su compañero, que hacía que le tocaba su parte sensible y eso le provocaba abrir las piernas, Ichigo no se detuvo y se acomodo entre medio de estas, rozando en el punto más sensible de los dos.

Los dos estaban completamente apasionados. Nunca se imaginaban del deseo y la pasión que sentía mutuamente. Rukia se encontraba encima de Ichigo dándole unos jugosos besos el cuello de este, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda y poco a poco su mano fue bajando hacia las nalgas de esta**.-eres un pervertido** le dijo la peli negra con la voz sensual**, - enserio pero parece que a ti te gusta**, le decía el peli naranja mientras mordía el labio inferior de la chica.

Se seguían besándose, Rukia aun estaba encima de Ichigo, y esta poco a poco fue bajando su mano hacia los pantalones de Ichigo, metiendo su mano dentro de los pantalones de este, acariciándole suavemente cierta parte, el chico soltó un gemido que fue callado por la boca de esta. Rukia empezó hacer un movimiento de sube y baja con las manos **"!maldito idiota! No me había dado de cuenta lo guapo que era. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan pervertida?" **Pensaba la pequeña peli negra mientras seguía dándole movimiento a esa mano con cierta parte. Ichigo está completamente excitado, la masturbación que la hacia la peli negra le encantaba, gemidos de su boca salía, Rukia seguía dándole movimiento a esa mano mientras le lambia el pecho subiendo por su cello para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, para después bajar para besarlo, su lengua hacia contacto con la de él, ambos se devoraban con pasión.

**-¡aaahh, Rukia!,** decía este mientras se viraba para poner a Rukia debajo él**,-ahora me toca a mí**, le decía con una voz completamente sensual y una sonrisa sexy se le dibujo en el rostro. Ichigo acerco su rostro a la de Rukia para besarla, Rukia abrió su boca y dejo que Ichigo profundizara ese beso.

Sus partes se rozaban, provocando gemidos entre ellos que eran ahogados por los beso de cada uno. Rukia le acariciaba el cabello de Ichigo mientras este le lambia el cuello hacia su pecho.

Ichigo se acomodo entre medio de las piernas de Rukia, mientras insertaba el pene en la vagina de esta. Rukia se estremeció al sentir el pene de Ichigo, ocasionándola fuertes gemidos que eran callados por los besos de este. Un movimiento de cadera se hacía entre ambos. **–veo que lo disfrutas enana**, le decía este. **-¡cállate!,** le decía mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada**. -¿Por qué te tapas?** , le preguntaba mientras le quitaba la almohada de la cara de la chica. **–me gusta ver, tu cara de satisfacción y placer**, le decía, ocasionando que la peli negra se sonrojara. "**Me encanta ver esos ojos violetas cuando me mira,** **es tan hermosa"** pensaba el peli naranja.

Ichigo volvía una y otra vez en sacar y meter, Rukia sentía el pene duro de Ichigo le encantaba sentir ese miembro dentro de ella. Ichigo seguía estaban en posición sentado, tenia abrazada a Rukia dándole besos en el pecho hasta subir a su cuello, esta echaba su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo el cuello para que este pudiera besarla. Ichigo le lambia el cuello luego baja para sus pechos y luego volvía y subía para su boca, una vez más se devoraban con sus lenguas, Rukia abrazaba fuerte mente a Ichigo, mientras geminaba en el oído de Ichigo, parece que el gemido de Rukia lo hacía sentir más excitado.

Ichigo se volvió a costar, colocando a Rukia debajo de el**,-parece que estas sudando,** le decía con la voz suave, **-¡cállate!, es tu culpa por hacerme sudar **le decía esta casi sin voz, **-¿quieres que me detenga?**, le decía este mientras la besaba-**!n…no!** , le contesto esta mientras volvía a besarlo. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada mordida los disfrutaban, querían que esa pasión no terminara, querían seguir así de unido toda la noche. Si su relación era estrecha, ahora seria irrompible porque ambos no sentía el deseo y la pasión, sino también el amor que se tenían y que trataban de ocultar, pero que ya no se pudo y explotaron por el medio del deseo.

Cuando terminan Ichigo se acuesta al lado de ella y esta recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de este. **–Ichigo**, lo llamo Rukia mientras hacia pequeños círculos en el pecho de Ichigo con su dedo índice. **-¿Qué pasa?** , le pregunto este. –**yo…te..te amo,** le dijo la pequeña peli negra mientras se sonrojaba. Ichigo al escuchar esa palabra que tanto anelaba tomo el rostro de la chica poniendo su cara frente a la de ella, ambos se miraban a los ojos, ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro, el color miel y el color violeta se mezclaban –**yo también te amo, enana** le contesto mientras le daba un tierno beso, antes de quedarse ambos dormidos uno en brazo de otro.

-0-

Al día siguiente

**-¡qué bien se siente estar curada!** Decía la peli negra mientras se estiraba.

**-¡cof, cof****!, me alegro por ti ¡cof,cof**!, se quejaba el peli naranja. **–¡SIP! Estas resfriado**, le dijo Isshin mientras le quietaba el termómetro de la boca**. –qué raro que te hayas enfermado al mismo tiempo, ¡que sospechoso! ,** mientras se rascaba la barbilla y miraba a Ichigo con una cara de sospecha**. –no es lo que tú crees, **le escupió Ichigo sonrojándose. –**¡si, si lo que digas! iré a buscarte un poco de medicina**, le dijo Isshin con una cara que no te creo nada mientras se iba a buscar medicina para Ichigo.

**-¡por tu culpa me he enfermado, enana!**

**-¡mi culpa, dices! Yo no fui la que te dije que me ayudaras a sudar**, mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba Ichigo**, -sabes no fue mala idea**, le susurro la peli negra, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. **–¿¡ósea que me vas ayudar a sudar a mi también!,** pregunta Ichigo completamente emocionado. **–estás loco después que me cure, mejor descansa, **le dijo la peli negra.

**-¡bye, bye fresita!**, se despedía Rukia mientras salía de la habitación.

**-¡tsss…esa enana! Aunque valió la pena enfermarme****.** Decía Ichigo mientras sonreía.

_**Gracias por leerlo, se que fue muy corto y que tiene un poco de ecchi, pero espero que les haya gustado. Como le había dicho antes es mi primer fic que hago, asi que no soy muy esperta escribiendo y detallando las cosas, pero hice lo mejor que pude, espero que lo comprendan.**_

_**Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto, los comentarios negativos se borraran.**_


End file.
